Bus Buddies
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Middle School AU, every morning Izuku Midoroya gets on the bus, and every morning she's there. Cute little fluffy thing Please rxr No flames!


**Hey guys!**

 **So I thought I'd write another my hero academia fanfiction!**  
 **Keoni if you could please?**

 **Keoni:Sure bruddah! Rhett does not own my hero academia just his fanfiction stories so please don't sue his quirkless butt**

 **Me:Hey!** ***** ** _Glares at the little chibi_** ***** **anyways! Let's go!**  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyday at 7:25am Izuku Midoroya would arrive at the bus stop.

For some it would seem strange that someone would be so precise on the time, but for the the greenette his reasoning was simple.

Because everyday at 7:26 _she_ came

The bubbly brunette that would tie the boy's heart in knots with a cheerful grin and a wave

Izuku would blush and offer a meek wave back and a shy smile before burying his face in his most recent hero entry, and then they'd get on at 7:40 and she would sit in front of him playing something or other on her phone while also offering him a stick of gum in which he'd smile and share news feed about Thirteen-which he found to be her favorite hero- and they'd happily continue about their lives only to replay the same interaction the next morning.

But today was different

Izuku checked his watch once again only to come back to the watch telling him that it was in fact 7:39

And the girl hadnt shown

Chewing the inside of his cheek, the teen couldn't help but feel worried about his bus buddy _where were they? Were they ok?_

Sighing softly, Izuku slowly got up and began to trudge up the steps as the bus arrived

'guess I'll just be by myself today...'

"Wait!"

Eyes widening, the greenette peeked his head out the bus doors only to see the brunette panting as she ran as fast as she could to catch up with the now departing bus

"Wait! Stop the bus!" Izuku shouted, gasping softly as the girl tripped, exiting as soon as the doors opened and running to her aid.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow..." Ochako mumbled as she held her now bleeding knee between her scraped hands, sighing softly as she blinked back tears.

She had missed her bus...but even more than that she missed the chance to see-

"A-Are you oh...ok?~"

Ochako blushed, looking up into the fathomless green eyes of her secret crush

"Uh ehh mmmhmmm!" She hummed in response her whole face blushed cherry blossom pink as the boy gently guided her to the bus bench and immediately began mumbling to himself as he inspected her injuries before pulling out a first-aid kit

Covered in pictures of All Might

Ochako snorted covering her mouth to suppress her giggles as the teen before her blushed

"S-Sorry! It just-its just so like you to have an All Might first-aid kit!" She giggled, Izuku smiling as he chuckled himself, gently patching up her knee and hands

"Well he is my favorite hero." he smiled shyly, making the brunette smile back as they both stood up, Ochako shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear

"Thanks...I'm sorry for being late, my alarm didn't go off and then I realized I was out of gum so I ran to the store to get some more so I could give it to you but then I was really late and now we both missed the bus and I'm sorry for being such a bad bus buddy!" Ochako blushed bowing after ranting to the confused boy who shyly rubbing the back of his neck

"It's ok" he smiled shyly offering his hand blushing more "how about we walk together?" Izuku asked timidly blushing to the tips of his ears as the brunette positively glowed

"That sounds lovely~ I'm Uraraka Ochako by the way~"she smiled, shyly taking his hand in hers, her smile widening as the boy blushed even more

"M-Midoriya I-Izuku" he mumbled shyly blushing even more as the girl happily tugged him along, chattering happily as she did

Both of them smiling as they got a new change in routine

 **END**

 **What did you guys think?**  
 **Just a little idea I've had swimming in my brain the past couple of**  
 **Please review if you liked it!**  
 **Spidey out**


End file.
